The Biggest Adventure Is Life
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: A one shot, about the biggest adventure Natsu and Lucy could ever have. Natsu x Lucy NaLu


**Hey guys! Roji here with a lil' one shot. It's a rewrite of something I wrote about a year ago, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Listen to Nuvole Biance, or Primavera, or Fairytale, or I Giorni by Ludovico Einaudi for some feelz ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. Apart from the few OCs.**

 _Just a little dedication to mister-beta as well XD You are my life, you are my adventure that's yet to be lived ^^_

 **ENJOY!**

THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE IS LIFE

It was amidst despair that it happened. The final battle was raging, and Natsu had fallen. Despite his year of continuous training, his endless efforts and his shining confidence, he had fallen, injured at the hand of Acnologia. His head buzzed, and his wound on his abdomen kept on bleeding. He didn't want to look at it, but he forced himself to.

He held himself up on his elbow, and focused his eyes onto it. He looked a moment, trying to understand the mess. Blood was everywhere, his jacket was torn up, but what made him scared, actually _scared_ was the mess on his abdomen. He was bleeding fast there, literally holding his guts in. He put his hand back on, and lay down, breathing fast, panting, terrified of the fact that he might die. He groaned, as he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and he closed his eyes.

His name was being called to him, out of the fog, a hand was stroking his cheek.

"Natsu." A familiar voice said, as he was dragged out of the fog.

"Lucy." He whispered back, his eyes opening slightly. His head was resting on her lap, her hand on his wound, where someone had put a bandage around it, and her other hand was stroking his cheek gently.

"Natsu you're awake..." She smiled. He saw the tears betraying her though.

"Lucy..." He croaked, as tears poured from his own eyes. "I failed... I failed..." He said.

"Shh...it's okay..." She whispered.

"What happened to the fighting?" He asked. "Where's Acnologia?" He asked, panting, holding the pain in. Lucy looked away. "Luce?" He asked.

"He's... He's given us ten minutes grace. Natsu, he wants to fight you on your own." She said. He groaned again.

"Damn... when was this?" He asked. Lucy looked down at him.

"Ten minutes ago..." She whispered. He looked at her, eyes wide. A roar suddenly sounded, sending a cold shiver down their spines.

"O-okay.. I...I can't...I can't kill him..." He said, shaking his head.

"We know, everyone knows, its not your fault Natsu it's okay." She said.

"I have to though. He killed my father Lucy. I can't kill him, but help me up. I'll try beat him till I die, okay?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Natsu this maybe hard for you to understand but that's a suicide wish, I can't let you go." She said.

"You have to! He killed my father! I can't let him kill this guild Lucy! What if it was your father? What if he killed your father?" Natsu said. Lucy looked away. There was silence.

"I'll never forgive you for this Natsu Dragneel." She said, as she put his arm over her shoulder, and eased him up.

"Ngh...a-ah..." he groaned, as he put his hand on his wound again. He swayed, pale and clamy, clenching his hand on the fabric of Lucy's clothes.

"Natsu..." she said.

"No, let me do this." He panted. He tested his left ankle, and limped.

"At least let me help you part of the way..." She said. He looked at her, long, water in his eyes.

"We had fun, didn't we?" He said. She smiled, nodding, tears came faster.

"Yeah. I have faith in you Natsu, you can do this, please, please." She said. He just smiled at her. He knew he couldn't...

A giant roar sounded once again, and the earth trembled. Lucy squeaked, an grabbed Natsu's scarf, burying her face into the torn fabric of his clothes. He put a hand on her hair, and hugged her.

"We had fun..." He asked again, his voice cracking, as Lucy leaned away. They looked at each other, and in one swift movement, they kissed, a kiss so desperate for one another, so full of love, that it was almost like as if all of it didn't matter. They would walk back to the guild, and none of this would've happened. In a moment of despair, of helplessness, their love shone like a beacon hope, their hearts were filled with confidence, and even the setting sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter, as dusk turned to night.

They leaned away from one another. Slowly, hands on one another.

"I love you Natsu. Always have, always will." Lucy said. He put a hand on the back of her neck.

"Don't cry." He said. She nodded, despite the tears. He limped away. "Don't cry." He said, the buzzing in his ears started again. "Don't cry over me. Smile. Live new memories instead of yearning for old ones." He said, as he walked, limped, to the final battle. She was standing there, hand against her heart, wind blowing her torn clothes around, her long blond hair as well. Natsu saw her mouth move, but didn't hear, he was to far away already, and the buzzing in his ears wouldn't stop. He nodded, turned around, and limped.

He saw the dragon, but he would win this. It saw him. Acnologia roared.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted, summoning his last dregs of magic, and lighting his fist.

It was only five days later that he woke up. Five days of unconscious pain, bad dreams, and more pain.

"...scar?"

"Of course, he probably won't mind that."

"What about his leg?"

"Curable."

"Shut up would you..." He groaned, his eyes opening.

"Natsu!" Two voices said simultaneously. He looked. Levy and Wendy were sitting next to his bed. He held himself up on his elbow, and noticed he was Polyuchka's house.

"Dragneel, thank god. Another day unconscious and I'd be very worried." She said.

"I killed the dragon king." He said.

"You did!" Levy smiled. "Now lie back down." She said.

"I killed the dragon king." He smiled more, as he lay down.

"Yes and almost killed yourself you fool."Polyuchka sighed, as she lifted his cover. He looked at his body. Cuts everywhere, apart from his torso, which was completely covered in a bandage, as was his left leg. "Anyone normal wouldn't walk again. But you seem to have this annoying habit of stubbornly surviving everything thrown at you." She said.

"Huh. I'll have more scars than Gray now." He said, smiling evily.

"Yeah and an ugly black eye."Levy mocked.

"Dammit...more boring jobs with Happy and Lu-" He stopped."Lucy, where is she? And Happy?" He said. Levy gave him a knowing smile, and pushed her chair to the side, he looked, and saw Happy lying on a table, next to Lucy's crossed arms, where she had rested her head.

"Tsch..." He said.

"They've been here every day looking after you. They helped me clean your wounds and stitch you up. They need sleep." Polyuchka said. He smiled looking at them.

"Ngn..." Happy stirred, and woke up, making Lucy groan in her sleep,and pat his head. Happy opened his big eyes, and saw Natsu. "He's awake!" He shouted, making Lucy sit up suddenly. Happy flew right into Natsu's chest.

"Ouch, calm down." Natsu laughed, as he hugged Happy. Happy blubbed.

"You're awake... you're awake..." He sniffed.

"Sure am." He said.

"Took you a while!" Lucy shouted, standing up suddenly. They looked at each other, and she blushed, and sat back down.

"Grumpy." He muttered.

"Glad you're back." She said. He smiled.

A whole week went, and still no word about the kiss or anything had been shared.

Natsu was back at Fairy Tail, after being forced to stay at Polyuchka's, for recovering. His wound was stitched up, and he was limping along with the aid of a crutch. He finally got to the guild, accompanied by Happy. He slammed the door open with his good leg.

"FIGHT ME SNOWBALL!" He yelled.

"Dream on Hot Pants." Gray dryly replied.

"Natsu!" The guild shouted in unison.

He told them how he defeated Acnologia, and then showed them the stitch on his mid section, and especially Romeo praised him about his bravery. Natsu smiled at him.

"Hurts like a bitch, but I'll get an impressive scar." He smiled.

The crowd dissipated, and Natsu was left at the bar, chatting with Mira.

"How's Lucy?" She asked him. Natsu was caught off guard.

"U-uh, I wouldn't know, I don't see her that much."

"Oh, she hasn't been at the guild, theory was she was looking after you?" Mira said. Natsu frowned.

"I'll pay her a visit then." He said.

He got up, and started walking out the guild.

"Natsu! Natsu wait!" Happy called, flying over.

"Nah, you stay here, 'kay?" He said. Happy sighed.

"Fine..." He said, and flew back to Carla.

Natsu smiled, and walked out.

It felt weird to him, taking stuff easy. Like as if being on the brink of death had forced him to realise that he should get on with life already, stop being so immature, and causing havoc everywhere. He felt... he felt like as if avenging Igneel had bought a new piece of mind to him. He had left home. He had said his final goodbyes to Igneel. It was time to move on, fly from the nest. Become someone Igneel could really be proud of.

And all that started with one thing.

Using Lucy's door instead of breaking in.

He walked up the stairs to her apartment, and knocked on the door. He waited, scratching into the wood of his stick before the door opened. Lucy stood there, bags under her eyes, without her usual glowing smile.

"N-Natsu?" She said.

"Hi, can I come in?" He asked. She looked puzzled at him.

"S-sure." She said, and left the door open, as he walked in, as she walked to the other side of the room, sitting at her desk.

"You feelin' better?" He asked.

"Tired. And anyway I should be asking you that question. How are your stitches holding up?" She asked. He put his hand on his torso.

"Just fine. Why haven't you been at the guild?" He asked. She sighed, and turned around, back to him. "Lucy?" He asked.

"You almost died Natsu." She said.

"I know." He replied.

"I...I told you things..." She said, her voice low, cracking.

"I remember."

"We...we...did...something..." She said.

"I know Lucy."

"I can't forgive myself for letting you go up there." She said.

"Lu-"

"No... no listen. You were dying, you were going to die Natsu. I felt your heart beat, it was so weak, so weak, and then, I _let you go._ Explain what type of person would do that? I helped Polyuchka clean up your wounds. I've seen what he did to you. The bite marks on your leg, I cleaned those." She said, as she got up. "That wound on your waist? I watched, as she stitched it up, as you yelled in your sleep, as you writhed in pain, as you went so pale." She said, as she stood in front of him. "And I wiped the blood off of every cut on your body. _I let you go_. Those are all because I let you go..." She said. He looked at her. "I can't deal with myself. How could I... how could I love you and let you go up there." She said. He grabbed her hand, and pressed it against his warm chest, where his heart was.

"Fell that? It's beating isn't it? Because you let me go. Because you told me that. Because we did that." He said. She frowned, crying. He let her hand go, and instead brushed her tears away.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered.

"Don't be... come on, we have a life to live." He said, as he put his hand on the back of her neck, and eased her towards him, before she put her hands around him, and they kissed, gently, long, not like their first one, but soft, knowing they had a lifetime ahead of them.

It was barely three months later, when Natsu stood up on a table in the guild, and burnt his crutch.

"Haha! I am slayer of the dragon king! I beat Gildarts! Now fight me Gray!"

"You know I am a demon slayer? Best watch out demon." Gray said.

"Ex-demon thank you very much. Now come on fight!" He shouted, lighting his fist and eating the ashy mess of his crutch.

"No fighting! Remember tomorrow! Got to look your best Natsu!" Mirajane shouted.

"Oh yeah..." He said, dazed."Oh yeah. Oh yeah!" He laughed madly.

"He's lost it."

"Beat you to it Gray." He stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever. I'll get there soon." He said. Juvia perked up, an ran to his side.

"Will you? Will you Gray-Sama?" She asked excitedly.

"I still don't get why I can't see her though..." He said.

"Tradition!" Era shouted. "Tradition is the fighting spirit kept through the ages! We must respect it!" She yelled. He shrugged.

"I wanna see her though." He said.

"She's fine." Gajeel said suddenly.

"How would you know?" Natsu asked.

"Just went to see her and Levy. She's nervous, but fine." He said.

"He only went because Levy was there." Mira added. The guild laughed.

Levy sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"What's up?" She said, seeing the blond hold a pillow to her face. She muffled something. "Can't hear you Lu-chan..." She laughed. Lucy took the pillow away, revealing a crying face."Oh no, what's up?" Levy asked.

"He deserves better..." she sighed, sniffing.

"Shut up Lucy. He deserves you! You deserve him!" She laughed. "Come on, it's tomorrow, can't have cold feet now!" She said. Lucy shrugged, and looked over to her wardrobe, where at the front a white dress was hung up. She bit her lip.

"I miss him.

"It's only been a day silly!" Levy laughed.

And so, the next day, Fairy Tail partied, all through the night. Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap, his hand around her waist.

"I love you." He said.

"Good." She said, as they kissed.

"Uch, save the kissy stuff for the wedding night!" Gray shouted through the crowd, people cat called. Lucy giggled, as she hid her face in Natsu's scarf.

"Shut up Gray, go snog Juvia or something!" Natsu shouted back, Juvia ran over to Gray, and pulled him away.

"Bastard.." Natsu said under his breath. Lucy was still laughing.

"Can we? Tonight?" She asked. He looked at her big eyes, smiling innocently at him. He grinned.

"Can we what?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know..." She said, giggling more. He laughed.

"Teasing you, of course, and you bet we will..." He whispered in her ear. She laughed, hugging him tighter.

"I'm so happy Natsu."

"Me too." He said.

Three months later, it was a different story.

It was early in the morning, Lucy was walking ahead of Natsu on the sidewalk.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu shouted. He ran to her side, and took her hand.

"No..." She said, taking her hand away. He grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking.

"This isn't your fault." He said, teeth clenched.

"It is! You deserve someone else! I couldn't carry your child, and who knows? I may never be able to carry your children... You deserve someone that can..." She said. He kneeled down in front of her. "If I hadn't been so irresponsible... if I had taken care of-"

"Shut it." He said, taking her hands away from her stomach. "I don't want anyone else Lucy. I don't give a damn if we can't have a child. I want you." He said, looking deep into her brown eyes. She looked at him.

"You deserve better..." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe. Maybe I deserve a wife who doesn't blame herself for everything." He tutted, as he hugged her. "Come on... home." He said, helping her up.

"I can't face telling them." She said, as he put a hand on her waist.

"Neither can I, we don't have to tell them." He said. A lump formed in his throat. No. No crying. Lucy wasn't crying, he wouldn't cry. No matter how much he wanted that kid.

"I love you." She said, he nodded, and kissed her cheek.

That night, Natsu stretched his hands out to find Lucy's warmth amidst the covers, only to feel cold sheets. He sat up, looking.

"Lucy?" He asked, but to no avail. He got up. "Lucy?" He said again. He ran outside the room, into the main room of their new home. Happy slept on the couch, in front of a warm fire. "Happy, have you seen Lucy?" He asked. Happy stirred awake.

"What? No..." He said.

"Dammit!" He shouted

"Stop worrying she's fine..." He sleepily closed his eyes.

"We lost our baby Happy, she's not fine." He said.

"What? W-why didn't you say?" He said.

"We..." He felt the lump in his throat again. "Just...help me find her." Natsu said, as he grabbed his jacket, and ran outside, followed by Happy.

Lucy was sitting on the edge of a bridge in Magnolia, looking down at the water. He long hair blew in the gentle summer breeze. She still hadn't cried. She pressed her hand against her stomach. A life had been growing in there, a life, a whole new adventure waiting to be lived, a child that would of grown into such a magnificent person. She looked down at the water once again, before turning up to the stars.

"Lucyyyyyyy!" Happy's voice shouted.

"Huh?" She said, as the cat came crashing into her chest, hugging her."Happy? What are you doing here?" She asked. A stronger pair of arms wrapped around her neck, and hugged her.

"Don't run off like that..." Natsu whispered.

"I-I didn't think I'd wake you, I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry we lost our kid." He said. She felt a warm trickle of tears on her neck, as Natsu hugged her tighter.

"Yeah..." She aid, feeling her own tears finally come.

It wasn't long, barely seven months later, before something else happened. Lucy lay on Natsu's chest, her heart still beating fast, and felt his chest rise quickly, still ever so slightly out of breath.

"We should do a job." He said, as he stroked her hair.

"We should."

"We've done this way too much." He grinned.

"Absolutely."

"You okay? You seem a bit... I don't know.." He sighed.

"Just feeling kind of... queasy I guess." She shrugged.

"If you have a bug please don't give it to me." He teased.

"Mhm..." She said. "Two seconds." She whispered, as she grabbed one of the blankets of the bed, and tied it around her. She stood up, and looked down at him. "And by the way, there is no way we can ever get enough of that." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're really pale." Natsu said. She nodded, before she bit her lip, and paused a moment.

"Damn." She said, before practically running to the bathroom. Natsu sat up.

"Lucy?" He called. He heard the sound of her being sick. He quickly grabbed his pyjama shorts, put them on, and ran to the bathroom. She was kneeling down, in front of the toilet. She was panting, as she sat back, wiping her mouth with some tissue, before leaning against the wall. Natsu knelt down in front of her, putting his hand on her forehead. "You are ill." He said. She laughed, and shook her head.

"No, no. Something better." She laughed, as Natsu looked confused.

Not long after that, the staff of the hospital were in for quite a shock. Never had they seen something quite as strange as three people waiting outside a room, one woman with striking red hair, polishing a sword, then in one instant it would be a spear. Next to her was a half naked man, who put his hand together, and made little ice sculptures of a cat, a rabbit, a butterfly, and passed them to a smaller girl with blue hair, who laughed and smiled at the sculptures. They stopped all of a sudden when the door opened, and out came a nurse. They stood up.

"So?" Gray asked. She smiled.

"You can go in now." She smiled. They practically ran through the door, and stopped in their tracks.

"Ha. Beat you again Gray." Natsu said.

"Aw come on man, another four months and I'd of got there before you." He laughed. Natsu was sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed, teary eyed, Lucy herself smiling gleefuly.

"T-twins?!" Wendy said.

"Yeah."Natsu said, smiling at the baby in his arms. "Boy and a girl. Both eyes are as brown as Lucy's." He said, putting an arm round his wife.

"This little one has definitely got your smile though." She looked up. "Erza? Are you okay?" She asked. Erza had such a glimmer in her eyes, a red tinge to her cheeks.

"...ch...children..." she said. "C-congratulations..." She said.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Wendy said.

"Names?" Gray asked. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Natsu grinned.

"This little guy? Hono. That little girl? Hoshi." He said.

"Flame and star.." Lucy whispered. He nodded. She kissed him.

"Uch... we'll get the guild I guess." Ray sighed.

Both twins caused such a ruckus at the guild. The first children, apart from Asuka, of the next generation of Fairy Tail. They grew quick, the twins were not identical, Hono, the boy, had Lucy's brown eyes and striking blond hair. He was kind natured, ever so slightly naïve, but always up for a fight. Hoshi however was a different story. Pink hair, brown eyes again, and a grin to match her father's. She was always in the company of her brother or her parents. Never alone.

"Muuum! Hoshi hid my pendant!" Hono yelled.

"Oooh, _that_ pendant?" Lucy asked, as she polished her keys. He frowned blushed, and muttered a small 'yes'.

"What? What pendant?" Natsu asked, as he played with the little flame on the tip of his finger.

"The pendant his _giiirrrlfriend_ gave him!" Hoshi mocked, as she hung upside down next to Natsu, from the back of the sofa.

"Hoshi you are eleven, you are getting too big to do that." Lucy said.

"Yup, get down off there silly." Natsu said, getting up, and grabbing Hoshi, before hanging her upside down of his shoulder. Hono looked up at Natsu, who grinned back down. He scooped Hono up, as the two kids laughed wildly, as they hung upside down from Natsu. Lucy smiled and laughed.

"I still want my pendant!" Hono shouted.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Natsu asked, as he put Hoshi down, and held Hono up instead. He looked nervous at his dad. Hoshi cackled.

"Oh _damn_ Hono you are in trouble." She laughed.

"Natsu leave it." Lucy sighed.

"Why? How bad could it be?" He asked, putting Hono down.

"As bad as Umi!" Hoshi shouted.

"Hoshi!" Lucy and Hono shouted. She ran away.

"Umi?! Seriously?! The frost princess's daughter?! You have to be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"Shuddup dad!" Hono shouted, before lighting his fist.

"You don't want to play that game with me!" Natsu shouted, lighting his arm.

"Muuummm can we?" Hoshi asked, appearing at Lucy's side. She sighed.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She said.

"Starlight make Sword!" Hoshi said.

The family stood in a stand off, magic at each of their hands. The door opened.

"U-uh, I got fish?" Happy said, startled. They all laughed.

But then, things changed. Things changed for the worst, Six years later.

It was a rainy day, people were huddled at the guild, before a loud yell came from Hoshi.

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT!" She shouted, getting on top of the stable.

"Hoshi get down! It wont help!" Gray shouted, crying.

"YOU'RE SPEAKING SHIT! YOU'RE SPEAKING LIES! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Hoshi yelled.

"Stop it!" Gray shouted.

"H-Hoshi..." Hono said, trying to get her hand.

"STOP SNIVELLING HONO! HE'S SPEAKING LIES! HE'S LYING!" She yelled. Hono grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the table. "He's speaking lies... He's speaking lies..." She said. "Mum and dad can't be... and Happy... they can't be..."

"Hoshi..." Hono cried, as the two twins fell to their knees, hugging each other.

The rain persisted, for long time.

"Brother..." Hoshi whispered, as she found Hono's hand. They stood alone, dressed in black, in front of the tombstone.

NATSU AND LUCY DRAGNEEL.

X771-X811

THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE IS LIFE

"What are you going to do now?" She asked. He stared long, his face expresionless.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I'm leaving... Going to train. I get it if you don't want to come with me, you've got your girlfriend here." She said.

"Nah. I'll come with." He said.

"They'd be proud of us, right?" Hoshi said, her voice cracking.

"Sure they would be." Hono said. Their hands tightened around one another's.

 _"Look at them."_

 _"I know, they're amazing."_

 _"Remember that time you took my hand and ran away with me?"_

 _"Of course I do, how could I forget?"_

 _"We had good fun didn't we."_

 _"We sure did. Our biggest adventure."_

THE END

 **(I don't know why I put 'the end' there it's quite obvious the story has ended.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed that awfully cheesy fanfiction! If you did, why not check some of my other stuff out? (Failed attempt at inviting you to read my stuff...)**

 **And just another week before the first chapter of the Prey and Predator sequel for those of you who read it! Can't wait for your thoughts on it!**

 **Love you peoplez! Thanks for reading!**

 **BISOUS :***


End file.
